Double Trouble
by HalzMarie
Summary: My twin sister and i live in LA. I just met some pretty interesting guys... and my sister? yeah, she has a tendency to mess with people. but hey, who said i dont? looks like were all in for some interesting times.
1. Chapter 1

**im baaaaack!(: so ive had this idea for a while, and im pretty excited to write it. (: please review, and if you havent done so already, read my other story, A Big Time Love Story!(:**

**thanks again,**

**-Haley Marie. xoxo**

* * *

"SAGE! HURRY UP!" I roll my eyes as I hear my sisters voice float through the apartment.

"I'M ALMOST READY!" I shout back. I turn my head back to the mirror, and smile at the reflection. My hair is super straight, and that takes forever to do. To finish the look, I add a thin line of eye liner below my icy blue eyes. Finally happy with how it looks, I grab my ipod off the dock and walk into the living room.

In case youre wondering, my name is Sage. Im an actress, and I live in Los Angeles with my twin sister Ariana. We both have icy blue eyes, long, wavy blonde hair, and were about 5'2. don't let the appearances fool you though… we might live in LA, but we were raised in Georgia. Ill always be a country girl at heart, but since I can remember, ive wanted to be an actress. I went to an acting thingie, and I guess the director liked what he saw. He wanted me to come out to LA with him to be in his movie. And so, here I am.

So where does this involve Ariana? Well, my mom is a single mother. Ari and I have three younger siblings… Kaylie, who is 15, Max, who is 10, and Cassie, who is 7. Ari and I are 18 by the way. Anyway, our mom is just that… OUR mom. Kaylie, Jackson, and Cassie are only our half siblings. Mine and Ari's dad left when we were about a year old. We don't remember him at all, and mom doesn't like to talk about him. She got remarried, about 8 years later to Alec. Alec is nice, but we don't talk to him a lot. Its not that we don't like him, we just never got to be very close to him. Kaylie is his daughter with another lady. She is basically the opposite of us…. Tall, super tan, dark brown hair, and brown eyes. Jackson and cassie are a little bit of a mix, light hair with dark eyes, tan. Any way, they stayed in Georgia because my mom didn't want them in the big city. She also didn't want me here alone, so she wanted Ari to come with me so, here ari and I are, in the big city.

Tonight, theres a party. One of my co stars, Max Schneider, told me about it and said I was invited. Ari and I are going, and this is like, our first big party. Its not super fancy, but still.

"you ready?" I ask, walking past ari's room. She's lying down on her bed staring at the ceiling. When I ask, she tilts her head back and looks at me.

"are YOU ready? Ive been ready for about 20 minutes!" she says exasperatedly, rolling off the bed. Her outfit consists of a slightly poofy flowered skirt with a pink tank top. Her hair is curly, and the top layer is pulled back into a small ponytail.

"yes, im ready. Love your hair by the way." I say, putting my ipod in my room, and grabbing my cell phone. Before I walk out, I check my outfit one last time in my body length mirror. White skinny jeans, a black and pink one shoulder shirt with a big, silver flower graphic on the front, and silver platform shoes. Satisfied, I step back into the living room. Because its our first big party, we take a few pictures to send back to mom, and then walk out to our car.

When I said don't let the appearances fool you, I meant don't think were city girls. My favorite music is country, and im not afraid to get dirty. I plug Ari's ipod into the speakers, and suddenly Jason Aldean's My Kinda Party is blasting from the stereo. We sing every word, and then let the entire Jason Aldean CD play.

When we get to the place where the party is, we link arms and walk in together. There are about 50 people dancing and talking and a few that should really get a room.

I scan the room, looking for someone I know. I see max, but get distracted by a cute guy. Hes not super tall, has short, dark hair and looks like hes latino, and is standing by a taller guy. I shake my head, and start to walk over to max."-and then hes like 'Youre kidding right?' well, I wouldn't mind, but he was just being a… oh hey sage!" he says, stopping mid story. He smiles and gives me a hug.

"hey!" I reply, hugging him back.

"hey ari!" he adds, waving at my sister. Shes been down to set a couple times, so he knows who she is. Well, actually, hes one of the few people that can tell you apart. Ari and I are damn near identical. Only our personalities make it easy to tell us apart. Shes more the wild child, and im quieter. The only thing that makes it possible to tell us apart based on looks is that I have a small scar under my right eye from falling off a horse when I was 10. Well, and I have my cartilage pierced, but you cant see that because our hair is covering our ears right now.

"hey!" she smiles back.

We spend a while talking to max and then dancing for a bit, but after a while, I just want to sit down and chill. I start to walk off the dance floor and towards a small couch. When I get there, I sit and take out my iphone. I check my messages, and reply to the few I have. I feel someone sit down next to me, and look over to see the cute latino boy I saw earlier.

He notices me looking at him, and smiles.

"hi!" he says cheerfully.

"hi." I smile back. This guy is super cute… I mean, a killer smile, and gorgeous brown eyes.

"are you new around here? I usually know the teens around here, and this is kinda my party." he chuckles.

"is it really? Oh my god, sorry! I didn't crash, I swear! Max invited me. Yeah, im new… im in a movie, and its my first acting job. And sorry just showed up…" I say, feeling bad… I totally crashed this guys party…

"eh, no biggie." he tells me, smiling an adorable smile. "im carlos, by the way." he says, sticking out his hand.

I grab it and shake it. "Sage. Nice to meet you."

"back at you. You said youre in a movie? that's awesome! Whats it about?" he asks.

Damn, this guy is cute. "well, its kind of a Cinderella story, but instead it's a Cinderfella story. Its called rags."

"sounds interesting… whose in it with you?"

"max. and avan jogia, drake bell. it's a fun group of people." I smile. "and why are you having a party?"

"well, its not just mine…its my bands. We just felt like LA could use some fun. Havent had a party in a while." he chuckles.

"youre in a band? Cool! Whats your band called?"

"big time rush." he grins. "its me, and my three best friends. Kendall, logan, and james."

"awesome! So if its your party, does that mean some of these are your songs?" I ask, pausing and listening to the song that's blasting from the speakers. Ive never heard it, but its good.

"yeah! Well, this one is, but weve been playing just a ton of random stuff. This is actually…" he starts to say, but stops as a girl walks up and puts her hands on her hips. His smile changes to a grimace. "what?"

"who is she?" the girl asks. She has straight, long brown hair and green eyes.

"this is Sage… sage, this is my girlfriend Stephanie." carlos says, gesturing at Stephanie.

"mhmm. Well, say good bye to your friend, and lets go dance." Stephanie says, grabbing Carlos's arm and pulling him to the dance floor. He turns back and shrugs his shoulders apologetically as he disappears into the crowd. Huh. She seems like the type of girl I hate.

After a couple minutes of sitting, and watching some people dance around, another really cute guy walks up and sits next to me.

"hey, I saw you chatting it up with carlos… who are you?" he asks. "not trying to be rude or anything. Just curious. I usually know everyone at my party." he adds with a grin. Damn. Nice dimples!

"ahhh. Are you one of the guys in the band with him? And im Sage, one of max's friends. Well, co stars." I say, holding out my hand for him to shake.

He shakes it, and smiles again. "yep. Im logan. And co star? So youre an actress?"

I nod. "you bet. First movie. Im pretty excited." I smile.

"well." he says. "good luck. And just telling you right now, I saw steph get all defensive over carlos. Ignore her. She doesn't understand that carlos will talk to other girls. Hes really a nice guy and a great friend. Shes just kind of crazy." he shoots me a lopsided smile.

"thanks for the heads up." I tell him. Im about to say something else, but then a blonde guy walks up and starts to talk to logan.

"hey, logan, we need to go up on stage. I just told some chick…" he pauses as he looks at you. "I told YOU we would sing…." he raises his eyebrow at me. "you had curly hair."

"nope. Wrong." I say. I go to explain more and about ariana, but logan interrupts.

"bro, I think youre drunk." logan says, looking at me apologetically. "hes kinda weird sometimes. This is kendall by the way. Kendall, this is Sage."

"I swear to God, you said your name was Ariana." kendall says, looking at me suspiciously.

"well, maybe I did. I like to mess with people sometimes." I say, giggling. Okay, so maybe sometimes I like to be like ariana and mess with people… its just how we are. We switch places sometimes. Only a couple people ever notice anyways.

"well now im confused… is your name Ariana or Sage?" kendall asks.

"Sage." I reply.

Logan is looking at me funny now…. "whyd you tell him your name is Ariana?"

"like I said, I mess with people. I have a ten year old brother who is just getting into the pranking stage. So, I like to confuse people." I tell him. Not a lie.

"well, either way, I told you we would sing, so lets go sing! I have to go search for carlos… go find james." kendall tells logan, giving him orders.

Logan sighs, but agrees. "talk to you later, sage." he starts to walk away, but I grab his arm.

"wait… I like you. You should text me sometime." I say. He nods, and then digs in his pocket for a second before pulling out a sharpie and handing it to you.

I raise my eye brows. "why the hell do you have a sharpie in your pocket?" I ask.

Logan shrugs. "im in a band. I got sick of having to wait for girls to find pens or something so I could sign something for them. God… now I sound like a conceited jerk… but this way I can just have this and sign what ever for them." he says. I shrug, and write my number on his hand. He seems like the type of guy that I'll have fun talking to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part twoo!(: no really important comments, other than thanks to erin, but thats it. so, please review/favorite(: thanks for reading!**

**-Haley Marie. xoxo**

* * *

After logan walks away, I decide I should probably find Ari and Max. after scanning the dance floor for about 5 minutes, I see the blonde curls that I know belong to my sister.

I snake my way through the crowd to her, and tap her shoulder. She turns around and smiles at me.

"so. I see you were talking to a taken guy." she giggles.

I raise my eyebrows. "howd you know that?" I ask.

"well, a brunette girl came up to me and told me to stay away from her man. I asked what she meant, and she said 'sage, im not kidding. Stay away from carlos.'. I didn't talk to a carlos. I talked to a kendall though… and boy, was he hot." she says, giggling as she says the last part.

"oh, that part I know. Logan called him drunk cuz he told me I had curly hair." I say, reaching out and poking one of the curls on her shoulder. "huh. Looks like we have a confused bunch here tonight." I smile.

"that we do." ari smirks.

Just then, a loud voice comes over the room. "hey everyone. Thanks for being here tonight!" I look at the stage, and see carlos smiling at the crowd.

"tonight, I met someone whose never heard our music, so I told her wed sing. So, sage, this is for you." kendall smiles, and scans the crowd. Before he can see ari and I together, I jump behind her. Let him get really confused.

He sees her, and looks a little confused. He pokes logan and nods in our direction. Logan sees ari with her curled hair and tilts his head a bit.

"uhm, guys, what song should we sing?" a brunette guy asks, waving his hand in front of logan and kendalls faces. He must be james. They both shake their heads, and then look at each other. "ELEVATE!" they both yell. Oh boy…

After a couple seconds, an up beat track comes up, and the guys start singing. It might not be country, but they are still really good. I might need to get some big time rush on my ipod.

After the guys sing, they thank everyone for being here again, and then get off. Stephanie runs up to carlos, and throws her arms around his neck. I cant help but notice he flinches the slightest bit at her touch. The hell?

Kendall and logan scan the crowd, so I duck down a bit so they see ari again. Logan sees her first, so he nudges kendall and points to her. They start to make their way towards us. I stand up and turn away so im facing ari. "the brunette one is logan. Hes a total sweetie. I think you'll like him. But lets just mess with them for a little bit." I tell her. She nods.

After I tell her what I think we should do, I turn around and wait for the guys to get here. When they do, their eyes widen. Kendall talks first, but not to us. "I told you she had curly hair." he mutters to logan. I laugh at that.

"what the hell?" logan asks, gesturing to us. "there are two of you."

"nah. Theres one sage, and one ariana." I say with a smirk.

"so you didn't lie about the name?" kendall asks, looking at ariana.

"nope. The names were right." ariana smiles at him.

"whyd you lie and say you talked to kendall?" logan asks, looking at me.

"I don't know. I wasn't kidding when I said I had a ten year old brother who was getting into the pranking stage. Plus, for as long as I can remember, weve been switching places." I say, shrugging.

"so youre ariana," kendall starts, pointing at ari. "and youre sage."

"correct." ariana and I say at the same time.

"this is weird." logan sighs, rubbing his forehead. "so which of you is the actress?"

"that would be me." I smile, slightly raising my hand.

Suddenly, I hear a voice next to me. "oh, hey guys." max says. I look over and see him smiling at kendall and logan.

"hey bro." logan says, giving him a bro hug. Kendall says hi too, and gives him a bro hug.

Max turns to look at me. "we have an early call time tomorrow. Just wanted to make sure you remember that. So, don't stay out to late… we cant have a tired kadee worth." he chuckles before giving you a hug and turning to Ari. "you gunna be at set tomorrow?"

"yeah, probably. I have nothing better to do." she laughs. She gives him a hug.

"awesome. See you two tomorrow then!" he says, flashing a smile at us as he walks away.

"please tell me your hair is always different… I don't think id be able to tell you two apart if it's the same." kendall says, his eyes getting wider as he looks between ari and I.

"nah. Usually it's the same. If we decide to keep talking to you boys, im sure you'll find out how to tell us apart." ari smirks.

"and max is right. I have an early call time tomorrow… ill talk to you guys later?" I ask, smiling at them.

"id love to talk to you later. Ill text you when I get home tonight." logan says.

"sounds good. But I probably wont reply tonight. Im going home and then to sleep. So, I guess ill talk to you tomorrow." I say, winking at him as I turn around and walk towards the door.

Behind me, I can hear ari giggle and say goodbye to the guys. She runs up behind me, and links her arm with mine. We walk to the car, and as soon as we get in, we burst out laughing.

"did you see their faces? The had no idea how to react!" I finally manage to say between my giggles.

"well you should have seen logans face when you winked at him! It was total shock!" she giggles back.

"good… hes freaking adorable, so I might have a guy to pursue." I smirk."which is nice. You could use a decent guy after jayce." ari says, spitting the name at the end.

Jayce is my ex boyfriend. I really thought me and him would go far, but turns out he was one of those guys who doesn't let you talk to any other guys, doesn't let you have your own life, and wants to be the only one who does something special. He found out I got the part in rags, and told me that I needed to not take the part. What kind of boyfriend does that? I mean, this was my dream, and hes telling me no? uhm, no thanks, jayce.

"yeah, I could." I mutter. "can we listen to some keith urban?" I ask as she plugs in her ipod.

"sure." she replies, and we jam out to some good ol' country music.

* * *

The next morning, I get up, do my normal morning routine, and then check my phone. I have a text from an unknown number…

UNKNOWN NUMBER: hey sage. Sorry its so late, and I know you wont text back till morning, but now you have my number.

ME: logan?

I put my phone down, and check in with ariana, who is barely awake. "hun, I have to leave in ten minutes, so get up, and lets get going." I say, turning on the light and closing the door before she can throw anything at me. She has a tendency to do that….

After I spend about five minutes of dancing around to the radio, ariana walks past, glares at me, and then keeps walking to the bathroom. But hey, shes fully dressed, and awake and moving. So that's a good sign.

When shes ready to go, we get in the car, and drive to the studio. Its early… about 7. Ew.

* * *

At about 6, when we finally get done filming for the day, I have a chance to check my phone again. New text.

UNKNOWN NUMBER: yeah. Its logan. So, excuse me if its too soon, but I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me and the guys?

ME: well, id love too, but I told ari wed do something tonight… is it cool if she comes with?

I wait a couple seconds, then feel the phone buzz again.

LOGAN: yeah, thatd be cool. Actually, I was hoping she would. The guys and I are kind of doing a quadruple date thing. Carlos/steph, me/you, kendall/ari and james/mia

ME: sure. Sounds fun.(: when and where?

LOGAN: well, im already with the guys, and steph is here cuz she always is. So anytime you guys wanna come over, you can. Mia should be here soon.

He sends me the address, and then I tell him ill see him in a bit. Im excited to see him, and I know ari is pumped to see kendall… but today, our hair looks the same… those boys wont know who is who.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! so, sorry for the long break... i had camp for the past week, and worked a carwash saturday, so ive been uber busy! anywho, enjoy!(: please review/ favorite!(:**

**xoxo, haley marie.**

* * *

Ari and I go home, and we change into nice clothes. I put on a nice pair of shorts and a green cami under a grey tank top. Ari puts on black shorts with a pink shirt. After we get done changing, I put my hair up. I want to see if the guys can realize the cartilage piercing.

"so, what are we doing with the guys?" ari asks as we crawl into the car.

"not sure… all I know is that it's a quadruple date. You and kendall, me and logan, carlos and steph, and james and mia." I answer. We drive to the address logan texted me, and get out. We go up to the door, knock, and wait for it to open.

When it does, kendall is standing there, smiling. As he looks at you, his smile fades, and his eyebrows furrow. "aw, hell. Your hair is the same…" he mutters, rubbing his temples.

Ari and I giggle. This is the usual reaction. "its okay." I smile.

"you'll figure out how to tell us apart eventually." ari continues.

"ill even give you a hint!" I say, tucking some of my bangs behind my ear, the one with the piercing.

Ari follows my lead, and tucks a bit of hair behind her ear so you can see that she doesn't have one.

"that is no help AT ALL." kendall whines. He gives each of us a hug, and then leads us inside. When we walk into the kitchen, we see a girl with black hair laughing, james with his arm around the black haired girl, Stephanie giggling while sitting in her chair, logan standing in the middle of the kitchen, soaking wet, and carlos chuckling while holding the little spray thingie from the sink.

"oh sweet lord, what happened in the two minutes I was answering the door?" kendall says, face palming.

"well, you know how this dumb nut was supposed to wash his plate from supper? Turns out, he didn't want to." logan says, pointing at carlos.

Carlos shrugs, puts the spray thingie away, and walks over by Stephanie. "ha, you really trusted me with that thing? Thought you knew me better by now, bro." he chuckles. Stephanie goes up on her tip toes to kiss Carlos's cheek.

"hey ari, sage." carlos says, leaning away from Stephanie.

"hi carlos!" ari and I reply at the same time. As soon as we talk, Stephanie turns around, and her eyes get really wide.

"there are TWO of you?" she says in a whiney voice.

"nope." I say.

"one sage, one ariana." ari continues.

"huh. Well, im not sure I like it…" Stephanie 'whispers' to carlos. She knows we can hear her.

"oh, and by the way, next time you yell at someone, make sure it's the right one." ariana says quietly walking past Stephanie to get to kendall, who had crossed the room to help logan clean the mess carlos made.

Stephanie raised her eyebrows at ariana and then looked at me.

"so wait… which one are you?" she asks, pointing a finger at me.

"take a guess." I smirk back.

"how the hell would I know?" Stephanie fires back.

Carlos doesn't want a fight, so he tries to defuse the situation. "youre sage, right?" he guesses.

"correct!" I smile. "did you just guess one of us, or could you tell?"

"well, I saw her when she walked past, and she didn't have a scar. at the party when I was talking to you, I noticed your scar. I was going to ask about it, but then I went with steph." he says, smiling at me.

The other guys look at me. They all walk over and look at my face. I giggle. After a couple seconds, they walk over to ari.

"oh… I see it." james mutters. "under the eye…"

"you bet." ari smiles. "she fell off a horse. Who does that?" she giggles.

"well, youre just lucky you didn't get daisy like you wanted!" I mutter.

"well you just HAD to go whine…" she smirks, sticking out her tongue.

"so is that the only way to tell you apart?" logan asks. Hes still dripping wet…

"nah. There are other ways." ariana says.

At this point, I had completely forgotten about the black haired girl that was sitting by james. Suddenly, she talks. "you have your ear pierced." she says, pointing to me.

"that I do. Hi. Im sage." I reply, smiling.

"mia." she smiles back.

"and im ariana." ari pipes in.

"wait… how did people tell you apart before you had your ear pierced and you got your scar?" carlos asks, scrunching his eyes in confusion.

"well," I begin to say. "her eyes have a bit more grey. Not much, but if you spend enough time with us, you notice it."

"huh…" logan mutters.

"uhm, logan?" I say, looking at him.

"yeah?" he asks, turning to look at me again.

"are you going to dry off, or are we going on a date while youre completely soaked?" I ask, straight faced. The rest of the people in the room burst out laughing. Well, logan doesn't… his face turns bright red.

"well, uhm," he says, stuttering a bit. "ill go change…" he finishes, darting out of the room and down a hall.

After hes gone, kendall chuckles a bit. "on the show he might be the smartest, but in reality? Not so much" carlos and james laugh and agree.

After a couple minutes, logan walks back out, dry this time. "this better?" he asks, smiling at me.

"much." I smile back, walking over and hugging him. He hugs me back, then pulls back. "so what are we going to do tonight?" I ask.

The guys look at each other, then shrug.

"how bout the fair?" mia suggests quietly.

"that sounds like a good idea to me." ari agrees. "I havent been to a fair in forever! I wanna go on some rides." she giggles. Ari was addicted to fairs and stuff before we moved to LA… I never let her go too the fair here, because she will be difficult to get to leave.

"oh great." I mutter, thinking of getting ari to leave. Shes like a little kid at a candy store…

"do you not want to?" logan sounds kind of worried as he asks.

"yeah, id love to! But im warning you now, ariana will be damn near impossible to get to leave."

Ariana crosses her arms. "so what? I like rides! Youre the one who is leaving me ride deprived!" she pouts.

I laugh. "well you know you'll be incredible difficult to get to leave."

She pauses for a couple seconds. "so?" she asks defensively.

The guys and mia laugh at our little argument, but Stephanie rolls her eyes and whispers something to carlos. Carlos looks irritated as he whispers something back.

"so are we gunna go or not?" ari smiles at kendall.

He smiles back at her. "uhm, yeah were going!" he says with a 'duh' tone in his voice. He grabs arianas hand and pulls her out the door. Theyre going to be such a cute couple!

"well we cant let them have all the fun!" logan chuckles, grabbing my hand and pulling me to the door.

We get to his car, and he opens the door for me. "such a gentleman." I giggle.

"I do try my hardest." he smiles back.

We drive to the fair, and when we get there, we get out and find the others. On the drive, we just kind of talked and got to know each other. Hes super sweet, but a bit of a flirt, and hes very adventurous.

When all 8 of us finally find each other, we get tickets, and then decide on rides. Logan, james, mia, and I go to a roller coaster while carlos, Stephanie, kendall and ari go on the tilt awhirl.

"I havent been on one of these in forever…" I mutter, looking at the giant looping ride in front of me. I gulp.

Logan laughs at my reaction. "its just a roller coaster. you'll be fine!"

"hey, I was scared the first time I went on it too." james chuckles. "it looks better than it is."

"ARE YOU TRYING TO TERRIFY ME?" I question him. He laughs and nods.

"oh, be nice!" mia scolds him. "its not that bad… well, not for me, but I also sky dive, and do things like that."

"oh mother of god, im going to die!" I whine.

"if you get scared, you can hold my hand." logan offers, smiling kind of shyly. It makes me smile.

"I might need to take you up on that offer…" I say.

After a lot of coaxing, I finally get on the ride. I was screaming the whole time, when it ends, I release my grip on logans hand. He pulls it away and shakes it, like hes trying to get the feeling back.

"well that was painful…" he jokes, poking my side.

"im sorry I agreed to that…" I apologize, to logan and then james and mia. They all laugh.

"its all good…. You were pretty funny to watch." james chuckles.

"sorry sage, but hes right… you were freaking hilarious!" mia agrees.

"but on the bright side, you were dang cute." logan whispers in my ear.

I giggle. "well thank you. But I don't think ill go on that again any time soon… ill stick to the ferris wheel next time." I reply.

Logan laughs. "sounds good. Lets go on a few more rides before we hit that up, sound good?" he suggests. James, mia and I agree, and then we head off and hit up a ton more rides.


	4. Chapter 4

**hey everyone! im SO SO SO SO SO sorry ive been completely MIA lately... my life got kinda crazy for about a week, and then my word decided not to work for a while../: anyway, im finally updating! i like this one.(: but its got a bit of drama... tell me if its okay! please! review/favorite/alert or whatever else you decide to do.(: thank you all for reading.. it means a lot!(:**

**-Haley marie. xoxo**

* * *

*time skip! Its been about a month, and logans asked me out! AH! We've been dating for about the past two weeks or so. Ari and kendall arent dating yet, but I give em a week before they start.(; James and I are really close, but carlos and I are like, best friends. Stephanie still hasn't taken a liking to me, but hey, I havent taken a liking to her either. Logan is a great boyfriend, but sometimes I just don't feel like were right for each other. But hey, ive been skeptical of dating since jayce… so Im giving it a try…*

"hey babe." logans voice says, making my head snap up. "whoa.. Were you sleeping?" he says, sounding surprised at my sudden movement.

"I guess so… and hey." I don't remember falling asleep… last I remember, I was sitting in my room listening to Justin bieber (don't judge… I kinda love his new album…) and replying to people on twitter… "have you been here long?" I ask, sitting up and giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

He sits down next to me. "eh. Not too long. Ten minutes maybe. Well, probably less. I saw your light was on, texted you I was here, and when you didn't answer, I knocked. Ari let me in and said you were in here." he shrugs.

"well im sorry I kept you waiting… I don't even remember falling asleep!" I laugh. He chuckles back. "so why are you here?" I ask.

He gives me a funny look. "do you not want me here, or…?"

"no! no no no! I meant why are you here, as in I thought you and the guys were in the studio today. Im glad you are here." I say, quickly taking back my words.

"oh…" he says, then smiles. "well, we were, but james was being an idiot."

I wait a couple seconds to see if hes going to continue. "and how was he being an idiot?" I prompt when he doesn't.

"uhm… lets just say there are a ton of feathers in the recording booth." he says, looking away.

"im not getting any more information, am I?" I ask.

"im not sure you want anymore." he chuckles.

Oh sweet jesus. "any way, what do you wanna do if you don't have to work?" I ask. "I have plans with ariana and jennette around 2 ish…"

"oh… well, I was thinking we could go roller blading or something… what plans?"

"well you know how we finished filming rags? Well, the premier is next week, and I need to get an outfit. Speaking of which, you are going to be my date, right?" id told him about this premier 2 weeks ago, but he never gave me a solid yes. I bat my eyelashes at him, hoping for a straight up yes.

He hesitates a bit. "well, uhm, actually, about that. I meant to tell you, but Kacey is having a birthday party in texas… I really cant miss it." he mutters.

I can feel my jaw drop. How did he not tell me this? And honestly, missing my first big premier to go to a birthday party? "please tell me youre kidding." when he just shrugs, I almost beat him. "you are missing my first premier…. So you can go to a birthday party… and you didn't even tell me…. Until a week before the premier." I repeat through clenched teeth.

"youre not too mad, are you?" he asks, backing away a bit. Oh, he knows im mad.

"no, logan. Im freaking THRILLED. Thrilled, because you wont be at my big premier. Thrilled, because you didn't even tell me till now. Why wouldn't you TELL me? I mean, I can find another date, but why wouldn't you just tell me? Well, actually, why are you going to a birthday party instead of my premier in general? And especially for someone ive never heard of…" I say, narrowing my eyes and crossing my arms.

"okay, youre pissed. I get it. Im sorry. Id love to be there for you sage, but kaceys been my best friend since we were like five. I cant miss it. This is her 18th birthday, so I have to be there for her. you'll have more premiers."

yeah. That did it. "okay, yeah, I lied. Im busy all day today. Im going to ask you to leave. Call me tomorrow or something." I say, standing up and gesturing to the door. He looks at me with a surprised expression.

"well, I don't think you'll want me calling you before 9, and ive got a flight at 8:30..." he says, standing up and slowly walking towards the door.

"youre leaving tomorrow?" I ask, raising my eyebrows.

"kinda…" he says, stopping in front of me.

"fine. Call me when you get to dallas I guess. Maybe ill feel like talking to you then."

He looks like hes in shock. "youre really that mad?"

"really logan? Im mad. Im very mad. Like honestly, I want to beat you right now. This is my first premier! This is huge for me, and youre not even going to be here? That actually kind of hurts. And I don't care if ill have more premiers… this is my FIRST. I was excited to have my boyfriend be there. But I guess not. Im asking carlos to be my date… hope you don't mind." I say, grabbing my phone.

"ill call you as soon as I get there…" he says, looking down and walking out of the door. Oh my god. This guy is so stupid sometimes.

I roll my eyes and dial Carlos's number. The phone rings 3 times before a voice answers, and not the voice I was hoping for."hello, Carlos's phone." stephanies annoying voice answers.

"uhm, can I talk to carlos please?" I ask, hoping she doesn't recognize my voice.

"Who is this?" she asks. Shit.

"sage."

"then no… hes busy." she answers, but I hear a deeper voice in the background. After a couple seconds of them arguing, I hear a new voice.

"hello?" carlos says.

"hi carlos!" I say, smiling at how irritated he sounds. When I say Stephanie didn't take a liking to each other, I should probably say that it's the opposite. We really dislike each other, and I keep hoping carlos breaks up with her soon.

"oh, hey sage!" he replies, and he already sounds happier. "hows it going?"

"honestly, not so great. Logan just dipped out on me.. Again." I sigh. This isn't the first time hes ditched out on my plans. Its not because hes a jerk… its just that he doesn't always think what he does through. But he is a good guy, and I know it.

"again? I swear, that guy doesn't think… whatd he dip out on this time?" carlos sighs too. Like I said, hes like my best friend. He is always there for me when logan ditches me.

I pause for a couple seconds. "my premier…"

"please tell me youre joking… hes dipping out on your premier? What an ass!" he exclaims.

"youre telling me… and I cant go to my premier without a date. I was wondering if you could go with me?" I ask, praying for a yes.

"uhm, of course! Id love to. Next Thursday, right?"

"yep. And thank you so much. Youre really saving me! And im sorry its such short notice… I just found out now… well, actually, I just kicked logan out of my house now." I say, whining slightly. I know logans a good guy, so I really sucks when I fight with him.

"whatd he say that pissed you off?"

"well he said that kacey only turns 18 once, and that ill have more premiers…" I mutter.

"well that's stupid! Im sorry sage… you know-" he gets cut off by someone on his line. "ugh. Im sorry sage, I gotta go. Ill text you?"

"kay, sounds good. And thanks carlos, this means a lot."

"no problem. Bye sage."

"bye carlos." I say, hanging up the phone.

I sigh, and fall back on my bed. I stare at my ceiling for about 10 minutes before I feel someone sit next to me.

"so, why did logan walk out looking all depressed and what not like, 15 minutes ago?" ariana asks.

"I really don't wanna talk about it anymore. Is there any way we could go shopping a bit earlier?" I ask, sitting up and giving her puppy dog eyes.

"sure. Ill call jennette." she says, giving me a hug and walking out of the room to get her phone.

"thanks ari!" I call after her.

Since I look like butt, I decide to get up and get ready to go to the mall. As I do, my phone rings. I look at the caller idea. Its logan. I ignore it. I take a quick shower, and when I get out, I see I have about 7 texts. 6 of which are logan, and 1 from carlos. I look at the 6 from logan.

[Hey, im really sorry I made you mad.]

[Please don't be super upset about me going to kaceys party.]

[Sage?]

[Are you ignoring me?]

[You know I wish I could be at the premier with you!]

[Please answer me!]

Wow. Hes determined… I send a quick reply.

[you could've avoided this whole situation just by telling me.]

After I reply to logan, I look at the message from carlos.

[hey. Sorry, Stephanie needed my phone. -.-]

I roll my eyes. Stupid Stephanie. [ugh. Its okay. So whats up?]

I still need to pick out what im wearing to the mall, so I get up and go to my closet. I pick a really cute off white summer dress with a light blue lace layer at the bottom, and a darker blue layer after that. The straps are black, and the belt is too, so I pair it with black boots that go just above my ankle and have 2 inch high heels. It looks really cute.

I check my phone again.

[well im sorry! I didn't know for sure!] - logan.

[then you should have at least brought it up.] - me

[not much… steph is dragging me to the mall… I don't wanna go. SAVE ME.] - carlos

[bahaha! I would, but im going to the mall too! Ari, jennette and I are shopping for the premier.] - me

I walk out into the living room, and see ariana sitting on the couch watching My Future Boyfriend. Shes dressed in a pair of lace shorts and a simple pink blouse thing. Super cute!

"you ready to go?" she asks, looking back at me. I nod, and we head to the car.


	5. Chapter 5

**hey errybody! so, this is a shorter chapter, and for that i am sorry. but i wanted to update this before tomorrow. im not going to be able to write, except maybe another short one. i feel bad for my terrible lack of updates for like half a month, so im trying to make up this week! i promise another chapter by friday. please review! they make me so happy, so thank you to everyone who does!**

* * *

"so, where are we going to go first?" jennette asks, linking arms with me and ari. Jennette is one of my best friends… shes such a sweetie, and I love her to death!

"not sure… lets just go look around!" I suggest. Im a very simple girl, so while most girls would go and buy these super expensive dresses, id be happy with one from a smaller store.

Ari and jennette agree, and we spend about 3 hours walking around and trying on random dresses. Ari convinced the producer to get her in to the premiere too, so shes trying on dresses as well. By the time we leave, I end up with a light teal dress that goes down to about 4 inches above my knees. Its slightly poofy at the bottom, but nothing crazy. Theres a black belt that wraps around my stomach, and has two cute little flower things. Its super pretty! Ari gets a dusty pink dress that goes about half way down her thigh, and has a jeweled top. Its got a lot of poof at the bottom, but it fits her. It looks great on her!

Instead of going home to think about logan, I suggest we get some orange Julius. Im kinda addicted… I get a strawberry banana Julius, ari gets an original orange Julius, and jennette gets a mango passion smoothie. After we get our smoothies, we sit down and just talk for a while. They ask what happened with logan, so I just give them a quick explanation as to why im pissed at him.

Just as im finishing my story, I feel two hand cover my eyes. Im super confused… who the crap is behind me?

"who are you?" I ask, reaching up, trying to feel their face to figure out who it is. I start poking their chin, and then their cheeks. As they try and pull away, I hear a familiar chuckle that gives them away. "oh, hi carlos."

His hands drop from my face, and sits next to me. "hey sage! Hows it going?" he asks, shooting me one of his killer smiles.

"its going pretty great. I just got my dress for the premiere. How about you? Wheres the she beast?" I ask, looking behind him. I know him, and he would not just sit at the mall alone. Plus he said Stephanie was dragging him.

When I call her a she beast, he shoots me a look. "shes not that bad. And she went to go get something to eat from subway. And its not going too bad… if you consider following her around the mall for 2 and a half hours not that bad…" he says, sighing a bit.

"eh, I disagree… shes pretty bad." I say, folding my arms across my chest.

"oh shut up." he says, poking my side. I giggle and hit his hand away. He looks over then, and says hi to jennette and ari. "did you two get dresses too?" he asks, looking at the bags by our feet.

"nah, I cant go…" jennette says. "I have to do some promotional stuff for sam and cat."

"but I did!" ari says, pulling her dress out of the bag and holding it up proudly.

Carlos looks at it and smiles. "looks nice."

Just as he says that, Stephanie walks up behind him. "eh, nothing to nice though. You don't want to feel too out of your element…" she smirks, grabbing Carlos's arm and pulling him away. As he follows her, he turns around, giving us an apologetic look and pointing at his phone, which is his way of saying "ill text you."

I sigh and nod.

"wow, shes a skank, isn't she?" jennette mutters, glaring after her. Stephanie guest starred on an episode of icarly, and she was kind of a jerk. To the whole cast.

"you betcha.." ari agrees, narrowing her eyes at the brunnette sitting across from carlos.

Jennette looks at her phone, then stands up. "well loves, I have to go. I promised my mom I would help out around the house. Bye!" she tells us, giving us hugs and walking away.

"so what should we do for the rest of the day?" ari asks, standing up and throwing away her orange Julius cup. "now that you don't have to go in at freaking 7 AM, we can stay out late!" she reminds me in a sing-song-y voice.

"I don't know… how bout we-" I get interrupted by my ringtone. I grab my phone and check the caller ID. Logan. I sigh and answer.

"what?" I say, and I admit, I feel kinda bad at how mean I sounded.

"are you really still mad at me? Look, sage, im sorry! Okay? Im sorry! I feel bad, but I cant ditch out on the plans ive had for a while!" logans pleading voice says in my ear. "but I just want to tell you im really sorry… I admit, I didn't think it through. Please, don't hate me."

"logan, I couldn't hate you. Youre to sweet to hate. But not gunna lie, im pretty pissed."

"I know! I feel really bad. you said to call when I got to texas, but I didn't want to wait. So im calling you now."

"well, im actually with ari at the mall now, so can you actually call me tomorrow?"

"yeah, I guess…. And sorry again. Bye beautiful." he says before hanging up.

I hang up. "well, he said hes sorry. But im still mad. So, let him be sorry for a while." I say. Ari nods in approval. "so, like I was saying, why don't we go go-karting? We can ask kendall if he wants to go, and mia and James, and ill see if I can get carlos away from Stephanie." I suggest.

"good idea! I havent been go karting in forever!" ari says pulling out her phone and dialing kendalls number. I look at my phone again, and text Carlos's number.

[hey you. Ditch she beast, come go karting with me, ari, and other people?]

Since I can see him, I look over and watch for his reaction. Hes sitting there looking bored for a couple seconds, then looks at his phone. He reads it, and then his head snap towards me. The look on his face is pretty funny. Then he looks back at his phone and types a reply. He hits send, and looks at me again, waiting for me to get the message. I stick my tongue out, then look at my phone waiting for his answer.

[stop calling her a she beast. Shes going to see this, and beat me. And you for that matter!]

I sigh. [I could take her. But fine. Sorry. So, wanna go or not?]

I look at him again. He looks at me and puffs up his cheeks before looking at his phone. If your wondering, we always text while were in the same room, and we just give each other funny looks before waiting for the other person to reply. He gets it, then replies. I cross my eyes and look at my phone.

[yeah, I wanna go. When?]

"hey, ari, what time should I tell him? He needs to ditch she beast." I ask, looking at my sister.

She stops talking to kendall for a couple seconds. "what time is it now?" she says, looking at her phone. "its 4:15 now, so how about 7?" she suggests.

"awesome. Sounds good." I say, then send him the time.

[about 7. Meet at my house. Can you get away from her? Shes not invited.]

He looks at me and does duck lips, looks at his phone, and sends a reply.

[okay, sage, you're my best friend, but you can be a bitch sometimes.. :P jk. But yeah. I can get away.]

[kay. Ill see you at 7 then.]

he looks at the message, then looks at me and nods before standing up. He says something to Stephanie, and then she gets up and follows him to the doors.


	6. Chapter 6

**hey erryone! i love this chapter... i think its adorable. plus the ending is pretty interesting if i must say so myself.(: lol. anywho, im not sure how often ill be updating for a while... tomorrow, im going fishing with my aunts boyfriend and his son, sunday, brewers game, and monday i might get a chance, but im not sure. and tuesday, i start school. boo.): anywho, please review. (: and tell your friends about this.(: im trying to get as many viewers as possible!(:**

* * *

After carlos and steph leave, I realize I probably shouldn't have james and mia come with, otherwise logan would hear and get pissed. After ari hangs up with kendall I tell her that, and she agrees.

We sit for another 15 minutes or so, just talking, and then head home.

My outfit is a little to dressed up, so I change into a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a light grey high-low hemmed shirt that says "je t'aime," and black american eagle flats. I cuff the skinnies so that they are more like capris. By this point, its about 5:30.

"hey ari!" I shout down the hall.

"what?" I hear her yell back.

"lets watch vampire diaries before the guys get here!" I say, leaving my room, and walking past hers on the way to the living room. I never told you what my living room looked like, did I? well, I never told you what my room looked like! Anyway, the living room has a high ceiling, and two of the three main walls are painted white. The third is painted a bright green, and it really adds some pretty color and a bright feeling. Theres a pink painting and a silver one to accent the green wall. it's a light hardwood floor, and theres a white throw rug. A little coffee table with silver lets and a white top is in the middle, and a love seat that almost matches the floor faces a 50 inch tv. There are two white plush chairs that are on either side of the love seat, and a see through end table is between the chair and the love seat. A simple lamp that you can move is on the right side so that I can read at night. Its really pretty, and I love how it turned out!

My room is really awesome too. Its basically all pink, like the walls, the floor and the ceiling. Theres a huge white rug in the middle, and a black futon with silver lets. Light and dark pink pillows are all over. There are two black circular chairs facing the futon, creating a living room like feeling. Instead of having normal lights, I have two large star lights that hang from the ceiling, and then a ton of little ones. There are a few shelves that are built into the walls, so I keep my laptop, my ipod dock, a few books, and just other random things. Also, there are a few French phrases stenciled at the wall, and an eiffel tower. Its like, my dream room!

Ari's room is pretty awesome too. The walls are all a deep purple and the floor is white. Her bed frame is white, and so are the sheets, but the comforter is the same purple as the walls. For lights, she has a ton of different color Chinese lanterns. She has zebra print pillows all over her bed, and theres a white desk that holds her laptop and whatnot.

Anyway, back to my conversation with ari.

"oh my god, YES!" she replies, walking out of her room into the living room. We race to the loveseat, and I win! I grab the wii remote and go on netflix. Ari and I are kind of addicted to vampire diaries. I had started watching it before, but I missed a few episodes, so I got super confused. Now we started watching it from the beginning, and its amazing! Were not very far yet, only the 10th episode of the first season.

After watching an episode, we started the next one. About halfway through it, I feel a hand on my shoulder. I scream, and that causes ari to scream. I look back, and see carlos looking horrified. I take a deep breath, and then giggle at Carlos's expression.

"Sweet jesus, what are you screaming for? And why didn't you answer the door?" he asks, still terrified looking.

"sorry, los." I say, standing up and giving him a hug. "ari and I didn't hear you… we are too busy watching Vampire Diaries… and its only 6:45, so you shouldn't be here for another 15 minutes or so!" I say, smacking his arm.

"what the hell?" he mutters, rubbing his arm. "so you didn't even hear me knock?"

"nope." ari says, making the p at the end pop.

"well, do you want to go early? I got bored, so I just came here…" he suggests.

"NO!" ari and I shout at the same time.

"no?" carlos repeats.

"no. were in the middle of an episode, so you will watch it with us." I say, grabbing his arm and pulling him down on the love seat next to me. He groans, but watches the rest of the show.

After its done, we get up, and go to his car. Hes driving us… kendalls going to meet us there.

"well…" carlos starts. "that was possibly the worst 15 minutes of my life."

I giggle. "why? that's a great show!"

He gives me a look that basically says 'that is bullshit.' "that's a lie. I didn't understand any of it, and it was basically just some idiots running around doing random shit!"

Ari pokes his side. "be nice… that's my favorite show!"

"sorry… my opinion though…"

"I guess…" ari sighs. We spend the rest of the 15 minute drive fighting about the show. When we finally get to the go kart arena thing, carlos basically attacks kendall.

"please, say something that wont make me shoot myself." carlos begs.

Kendall raises his eyebrows at me and ari. "what did you two do to him?"

Ari bats her eyelashes. "we didn't do anything. We just invited him to watch some tv with us!"

"theyre evil." carlos growls, crossing his arms and staring at us.

I smirk.

"so wait… what do you mean say something that wont make you kill yourself?" kendall says, furrowing his eyebrows at Carlos's comment.

"say something that sounds like a dude would say it!"

"uhm… that was a really tricked out car that just passed?" kendall tries.

"oh my god. You all suck. Im just going to kick some ass while we race…" carlos says, giving up and walking in the door.

"so wait, what did you do to him for real?" kendall asks, looking at ari and I.

"we just made him watch the last half of vampire diaries… hes just a baby!" ari smiles.

"huh… well, you definitely messed with his head there…" kendall chuckles, grabbing ari's hand and walking with her to the door. I follow, and then we spend about 2 hours go karting. At one point, kendall pulls ari aside, and although he didn't say what he was saying to her, its pretty obvious that hes asking her to be his girlfriend.

While theyre talking, carlos and I just talk and hang out for a while.

"so im just curious, why does Stephanie hate me?" I ask, sitting down and grabbing a bottle of water.

Carlos sits next to me, and steals my water, which earns him a slap on the head. He chuckles, but then says "I really don't know. Maybe because shes one of the most jealous people I know, and youre one of my closest friends and a girl. Why do you hate her?"

I roll my eyes. Its pretty obvious why I hate her if you ask me. "Shes one of the bitchiest people I know. She treats you like shit. She treats me and the rest of the guys like shit, and I don't like it. Shes very rude, and I don't like rude people." I say, shrugging.

Carlos looks like hes deciding whether or not to tell me something. He looks like that for a couple minutes before I sigh.

"oh just tell me." I say.

He looks around to be sure no one Is around. "honestly, I don't like her all to much either. Keep in mind, if you tell anyone about this, I might beat you. No, I will."

I give him a look. "no, im going to run outside as soon as youre done telling me and scream it down the road." he glares at me. "okay, okay. I wont tell anyone. I promise. Now finish your story." I say.

"well, only the guys know this, but im honestly only dating her because production and publicity thought wed make a good 'star couple.' I am not a big fan of her… shes very rude to me, and her fans. Im pretty sure you noticed, even the first week or so we were hanging out. Every time she touches me I want to gag. Ugh. Shes terrible." he says, resting his face in his hands.

Im a little shocked. Yeah, I always noticed he was a little less enthusiastic about the relationship than she was, but I never guessed that… "oh my god… I was… not expecting that…" I say, my eyes wide.

His head shoots up and he give me a puppy dog face. "please. Please don't tell anyone. Im begging you!" he pleads, grabbing my arm.

"I wont, I swear. But cant you get out of it?" I say, feeling bad for the poor guy.

"I WISH. Shes the in girl. Im part of the in band, and apparently, she liked me best, so im the lucky guy that got stuck with her…" he groans.

"im sorry… I wish I could help…" I say, giving him a hug.

"its not your fault… but what ever… I don't want to think about her anymore. Can we go get some food or something?" he suggests, changing the subject.

I laugh. "always thinking of food…" I say, standing up and walking over to where they were selling food.

We bought some nachos, and finally kendall and ari walk back, holding hands.

"so. Its official. Were official." ari says, pointing at her and kendall.

"well that's awesome. Congrats." I smile, getting up and hugging ari. Then I go to hug kendall. While I do, I whisper in his ear. "if you hurt my sister, you better watch your back."

He just laughs. "like you could hurt me!"

Since I don't like to be mistaken for a sweet little innocent girl all the time, I grab his arm and twist it behind his back, and put my other arm around his neck. It surprises him, and I know it.

"are you so sure I couldn't hurt you?" I say.

He tries to use his other hand to pull my arm from around his neck, but I pull on his other arm.

This whole time, carlos is staring, wide eyed, and ari is just giggling.

"okay, how the hell are you doing that?" carlos asks.

"can you let me go please?" kendall asks.

I drop kendalls arm and take my arm away from his neck. "but seriously. Watch it." I say, staring at him. He nods, and then walks behind ari. "well, I grew up in the country. You should know that! That means I work with horses, and a lot of drunks. I got sick of being pushed around, so I started defending myself like that." I say, shrugging.

Kendall looks at ari. "can you do that too?" he asks, his eyes wide.

She shrugs in reply, and then takes a step at carlos, who grabs me and hides behind me.

"well, I think I have to get home soon… I have some stuff to straighten out." ariana says, looking at the clock on the wall. She kisses kendall and then ari, carlos and I head to Carlos's car. He drives us home, and then gives us both hugs. Ari goes in the house right away. What ever.

"well, I had fun tonight. Thanks for getting my mind off steph." carlos says in my ear while he hugs me.

"no problem…im always glad when shes not on mine." I laugh. "well, I think I should go to bed soon, so goodnight carlos."

He stares at me for a couple seconds, and then out of no where, he gives me a kiss on the cheek. "good night, sage." he says, turning quickly and walking away. I cant do anything, but stare after him. Why do I wish it could happen again?


	7. Chapter 7

**sorry this is short again... im super busy with school): plus, this was homecoming week, so i was gone every night minus thursday, but then i just slept. this week ill hopefully write more. plus, i might start drafting a new story!(: anywho, tell me what ya think. review, and favorite. thanks for being patient. love you!**

**-xoxo haley marie.**

* * *

After carlos leaves, I stare after where his car disappeared into the night. I shake my head and walk into the house. My mind is still scattered. Im dating logan… I don't want carlos to kiss my cheek again… do I?

I walk down the hall to say good night to ari, and as soon as I turn the corner, she jumps and slams her laptop shut.

She takes one look at me and raises an eyebrow. "whats your problem? You look frazzled."

"uhm… kinda." I say, walking in and sitting on her bed.

She sists next to me and waits for me to finish my thought. "why?" she asks after waiting for about five minutes.

"carlos…. He… uhm… he kissed my cheek… and I liked it… but im dating logan…" I whisper, staring at the floor.

Ari's eyes get really big. "wait.. He kissed you? Hes dating Stephanie… why would he kiss you?"

"he didn't legit kiss me… just the cheek. But still…" I correct.

She rolls her eyes. "fine. You know what I mean."

"I have no idea. But I liked it ari. I want to kiss him. Like legit. Not a kiss on the cheek. Ari, what do I do?" I say, widening my eyes and staring at her.

She sighs, and then hugs me. "well, darling, im not sure I can tell you. This is your choice." she says in my ear.

I sigh. "I guess… thanks. Goodnight, sister."

"night sis." she says, smiling as I walk out of the room.

Once im out of the room, I hear her talking to someone again, but I cant hear who or what theyre talking about. Whatever.

I head to my room, and look at my phone. A new text from logan.

[hey. I should be in texas around noon tomorrow. Ill call as soon as I get there.]

[sounds good.]

Yeah, im still mad.

Just as im about to throw my phone on my bed, it vibrates. I check the text, and its from carlos.

[hey. Can we hang out again tomorrow? We havent hung out just us two in a while.]

[definitely! We can watch vampire diaries! :D]

I toss my phone on my bed, then go to the bathroom. I do my nightly routine, and then head back to my room.

Another text from carlos is blinking on my phone.

[I will kill you. -.- that show is terrible!]

[hey. Youre terrible, but I don't say anything about it.]

[well you just did… just throwing it out there.]

[…ill throw you out a window… :p]

[…. You're a nerd. And I need to get some sleep. Talk to you tomorrow.]

[kay. Sounds good. Gnight carlitos!]

[nighty night sage. Sweet dreams.]

I put my phone on the side table next to my bed, and then drift off to sleep.

In the morning, I wake up and, because ive been addicted to He is We lately, I play my play list made entirely of her songs. I start dancing around my room, especially to Pardon Me. About halfway through the song, I hear a chuckle coming from the door. I stop and turn slowly.

"that was cute. Why arent you a dancer?" carlos asks, leaning against the doorframe.

My face turns bright red. "its because im a terrible dancer as you just saw. Plus, I love acting, not dancing. Well… I love dancing, im just bad. But its only because I don't have any good moves!" I say.

He chuckles again. "maybe I could teach you some of the dances for our songs?" he suggests.

"hmm." I say. "that might be fun. Lets see your oh so fantastic moves, mr pena." I laugh.

He laughs back, and then grabs my iphone off the dock. He changes the song to show me, and then starts breaking down the moves for me.

After about an hour of attempting to teach me about half a minute of the song, he gives up.

"now I see why youre not a dancer… please tell me youre a better actress then you are dancer!" he says in mock horror.

I smack his head. "be nice! Im actually a very good actress in my opinion."

"well, as long as youre better at that than you are at dancing." he chuckles, dodging another hit from me.

"youre so mean." I whine, crossing my arms and walking out of the room. I hide behind the wall, and wait for carlos to chase after me.

He runs out of my room yelling, "okay, okay im sorry!" and as soon as he rounds the corner, I jump on his back.

"holy shit!" he says, falling down with me on top of him. "where the crap did you come from?" he asks.

"well… I was hiding behind a wall. Whyd you fall? im not that big!" I giggle.

"well can you please get off of me?" he says, trying to sit up.

"nah. I like it here." I say, pushing him to the ground and sitting on him again.

"oh, so its going to be like that?" he chuckles, pushing up as hard as he could, causing me to fall backwards, and in a couple seconds, he ends up sitting on top of me, holding down my arms while I try to get up.

I narrow my eyes at him. "this isn't fair. Youre bigger than I am."

"well, youre not that big." he laughs, quoting me.

At this point ari walks past. She takes one look at us, and shakes her head. "you two are stupid. And im making food. Want some pasta?" she asks.

"yes!" I say, trying to push carlos off me, but failing. "come on. I just want food!"

He looks at me for a couple seconds. "fine. I guess. But only because its food. And pasta is amazing." he says, getting off me. I stand up, and smack his head.

"you see, this is why I didn't-" he starts to say, but gets interrupted by my ringtone going off. I pull my phone out of my pocket, and look at the screen. Its logan…

"hello?" I say.

"sage! Hey! I miss you already…" logans voice says in my ear.

"logan, its been a day. But yeah, I guess I miss you too. But I hope you know im still not too happy." I say, putting my hand on my hip, even though he cant see me.

I hear him groan. "babe, I said I was sorry! I thought you said you weren't mad at me anymore!"

"I never said that.. I said I could never hate you. Big difference."

"well why are you still mad? didn't carlos agree to be your date?"

I roll my eyes and hold up a finger to carlos and ari to say 'ill be back in a second.' I walk into my room and close my door. "yes, carlos did agree. Which is weird, considering hes not my boyfriend. And he dropped everything to help me. Id have guessed youd do that, but you didn't. and so what if he did? HE ISNT MY BOYFRIEND. You are! You should be the one I go to the premiere with!"

"well I had plans!"

I sigh. "oh. So that's why you didn't tell me till the day before?"

I hear him clear his throat a bit. "well, im sorry, okay?"

"you said that… I told you, im still mad. Sorry, but I am."

"look, sage-" he starts to say, but gets cut off by a voice in the background. It sounds like a girl. "I have to go. Kacey wants to go to the pond. I'll call you later. Bye." then the line cuts.

"UGH." I yell, throwing my phone at my bed. Sadly, it bounces off, and hits the wall. I panic, run over to it, and frown at the huge crack that now covers the screen. I sigh, and walk out of my room. Ari falls on me as soon as I open the door.

"I take it you were listening?" I say, catching her before she falls. Carlos just looks away, trying to seem innocent. "don't you even try that with me, Los. I know you were listening too."

He chuckles. "whatd you break? We heard a bang."

I shoot him a sheepish smile, and hand him my phone.

"damn. Nice. It was a good phone too…" he mutters, looking at the screen.

"eh. Its replaceable. Ill just get a new screen." I say, grabbing it back. I walk back into my room, put it nicely on my bed, and walk back to carlos and ariana. "so. Wheres this pasta?" I ask. Ari and carlos laugh.

"in the kitchen. Where else?" ari says, leading us to the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8

**hey! sorry for lack of updates, like always. school is crazy, plus im constantly busy! anywho, please enjoy, and tell me what you think!**

**xoxo, haley marie.**

* * *

*time skip again! I clearly like these. Anyway, its finally the night of the premiere! Logan keeps calling me, and I finally forgave him, but im still not real happy with him. But hey, forgiveness is important. What ever, right? I still cant get over carlos kissing my cheek, because it felt right. We never brought it up though.*

"are you done with the curling iron?" ari whines, looking at me in the mirror.

I roll my eyes, but nod. I decided to do my hair myself, or at least with ari and jennette. "yeah. I think…" I say, checking my curly hair. I look at jennette, who is the one curling it.

She laughs. "yes. Were done. Now we just have to do the styling part." she says, handing the curling iron to ari, and grabbing a box of bobby pins.

After she puts all the bobby pins in so that my hair is totally pinned up. The premiere starts at 7:30, and its about 4 right now. Jennette has to leave in 30 minutes to do some promotional stuff for sam and cat.

"there we go." she says, smiling at her work. "not too fancy, not too casual. I think you look great." she says, smiling and hugging me.

"thank you so much, jen!" I say, hugging her back. "I wish you could go tonight."

She shrugs. "so do I, but I know you'll do amazing, in the movie, and just being you."

"thanks lovely." I say again.

After we finish my hair, I go to my room and change into my dress. I come out, then work on my make up. I have kind of a smoky eye effect going on, but its not super crazy.

After im ready, I take a few pictures with jennette, and then she has to go. She leaves, and then I help ari with her hair. Hers is just wavy, and pinned back. It looks really pretty.

After we are both ready, its about 5:30.

Just as im about to sit down, I hear the doorbell ring. When it does, ari shrieks and books it to the front door. I follow, but slower. As im walking, I hear a voice I havent heard in about a half a year.

"ari!" a little girl shrieks. I turn the corner that lets you see the front door, and see cassie, my little half sister hugging ariana.

Cassie sees me, then freaks out and runs over. "sage!" she screams, hugging me.

"hey, darlin!" I say, kneeling down and hugging her back.

"hey, watch the hair." ari says, laughing.

"sorry, sage…" cassie says, backing away.

"its okay." I laugh. As I laugh, 2 more kids walk up to the door. I look, and see Jackson and Kaylie, who just so happens to be smacking Jackson on the head.

"hey girlie, and bud." ari says, reaching out to hug Kaylie.

Kaylie smiles, and replies "hey!"

"hey!" I say, going to give Jackson a hug. He hugs me back, then hugs ari. Kaylie hugs ari, then me.

"why are you guys here? I didn't know you were coming!" I say, smiling as my mother walks up to the door. "mom!" I say, hugging her.

"you weren't supposed to. Ariana planned this. She flew us out here to be here for your first premiere. We get to go with you!" kaylie says.

"you are? that's awesome! But wait… how are you getting there? I have a ride… but only for me…"I say, feeling bad.

"its okay, I got us a ride." ari smirks. Then, she looks at the rest of our family. "now you, go get ready for the premiere."

They all nod, and go grab their stuff from the cab. They all bring their stuff in, and they get it all put in the extra room we have. They get ready, and at about 6:15, theyre ready. Carlos is picking me up in 30 minutes.

We spend the half an hour just talking, and catching up. Its great to see my family for a while.

At about 6:45, I hear the door bell again. I get up, and go to let carlos in. hes wearing a pair of dark grey pants, and grey long sleeve shirt with the sleeves pulled up. Hes got a vest on too, and he looks REALLY good.

"hey sage!" he says, smiling and hugging me. "damn, you look fine." he chuckles.

I look back at the living room, and smack his head. "shut up! Watch your mouth! I have a 7 year old girl in there! But thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." I giggle.

"why do you have a 7 year old girl in there?" he asks, furrowing his eyebrows.

"its my sister. Apparently ari planned for them to come out here, and I didn't know about it. Cassie, Jackson, kaylie and my mom are here." I smile.

"well awesome!" he smiles. "can I meet them?"

"sure! But then we have to go. You can get to know them better after the premiere." I say, grabbing his arm and pulling him to the living room. As we walk in, my family looks over at us.

When kaylie sees carlos, her eyes pop open and she stares at him for a couple seconds. He just grins and chuckles quietly.

"guys, this is carlos. Carlos, this is my family. My mom, Kaylie, Cassie, and Jackson. You know ari." I say, pointing at each of them in turn.

"hi." he says cutely. "nice to meet you guys."

"nice to meet you too." kaylie says flirtatiously.

"well, I wish you guys could get to know each other better, but carlos and I have to go. We have to be at the red carpet in 20 minutes. Ill see you guys there?" I say, starting to pull carlos away.

"sounds good. See you in a bit!" ari says, standing up and hugging him quickly.

Carlos and I wave goodbye quickly, then walk to the door. I try to put on my heels, and almost fall over. Carlos chuckles, and grabs my arm to steady me. I laugh. "thanks."

"no problem." he says, and then we go out to his car. "I like your family so far. Kaylies funny."

"kaylies a lovestruck 15 year old girl." I giggle. "but I love her. Shes a great girl."

I spend the rest of the ride there telling him about my family.

When we get there, I start to get nervous. I have to walk to red carpet in heels… in front of a lot of cameras. Oh boy.

"carlos, what if I fall?" I say, panicking.

"you wont fall. ill be holding your arm, so I wont let you." he says, smiling.

"please don't…" I say, stepping out of the car.

"I promise I wont." he says, holding out his arm. I grab it, and we walk to where we need to be to start walking the red carpet. We get ready, and at 7:30, we start to go out. We walk out, and a lot of people take a ton of photos. About halfway through, max walks up.

"hey sage, carlos. A lot of people are asking to get pictures of us. Can we walk the rest together?" he asks, looking at us. We nod, and then as carlos lets go of my arm, I lean over and whisper to max.

"please don't let me fall."

He chuckles, but nods.

We walk the rest of the way, and then do a couple interviews. After were done, carlos walks over and grabs my arm again.

"I cant wait to see how you did. I bet this movie rocks." he smiles.

"I think it does… I cant wait to see the final product. And can we go find my family? I want to talk to them some, and get some pictures."

"sure." he says, and then helps me walk around until we see my family.

"hey!" I say, walking up. They all turn, and all of them except ari narrow in on me hanging on to Carlos's arm.

"hey, sage! How was walking the carpet?" kaylie asks, walking up and weaseling her way in between carlos and I.

"it was great, thanks for asking. Carlos is looking fine, isn't he?" I ask, looking at kaylie, and raising my eyebrows.

She widens her eyes. "well yeah…" then she elbows me.

"well, I want some pictures with you.." ari says, walking over and handing her camera to carlos, who takes a ton of photos of me with my family. Then I take a picture of carlos and each of my family members, just because.

After about 15 minutes of talking, we have to go to our seats. Carlos and I go up to the front where the rest of the cast and their dates are.

The movie starts, and as we watch it, carlos keeps leaning over and whispering comments to me. From the audience's reaction, I take it they like it.

As it ends, the audience stands up and claps. "sage, that was amazing!" carlos says, standing up and hugging me.

"thanks! It was an amazing experience." I say, smiling. We talk to a few fans for a while, then we have to leave.

As we drive back to my house, carlos is telling me all about his favorite parts and what not. It makes me smile, know that he likes it.

As we get closer to my house, carlos keeps going.

"and at the end, I loved how you were like no, it was Charlie, and then you stand up to your dad. You looked really pretty in the masquerade scene too… well, the entire movie, you looked gorgeous. It really is a shame logan cant be here with you. He really doesn't know what hes missing when he cant be here for you even though hes dating you. You almost deserve better. I mean, hes a great guy, and an amazing friend, but hes kind of a dick when it comes to girls…." he says, finally stopping his constant comments.

"well, thanks for always being here for me, and im so happy you liked it. It means a lot-" I start to say, but I don't get to finish that thought, and honestly, I forget what I was going to say.

In the middle of my sentence, carlos leans over, and presses his lips to mine.


	9. Chapter 9

**slight drama ahead! sorry its a bit short, but i wanted to finish this chapter quick. but hey, i think it turned out pretty nice! please review! :D**

**thanks for reading.**

**-xoxo haley marie**

* * *

At first, im too in shock to respond to Carlos's lips moving against mine. a couple seconds later, I start to kiss him back. After a little while, I pull away.

"oh. My. God." I whisper, looking at him. He looks back and widens his eyes.

"oh my god, sage, im so sorry.. I shouldn't have done that! Oh my god, stephs gunna kill me… LOGANS GOING TO KILL ME." he says in a panicky voice.

"I cant believe you just did that…" I say quietly, looking down and smiling slightly.

"I cant believe I did either! Oh my god, im a terrible person! Please don't hate me!" he says, a bit of a begging tone coloring his voice.

I look up so he can see the smile. "carlos, I don't hate you. The opposite really. After you kissed my cheek a couple nights ago, I just kept thinking 'damn. I wish hed kiss me for real.'"

He looks at me, kind of shocked. "really?" I nod. "well, honestly, since we met, ive been wanting to do that… but you and logan seemed so happy… but he never treats you the way you deserve…" he says, shaking his head.

I just look at him for a couple seconds, then lean forward and kiss him quickly. Suddenly, I hear a bang on the window. I panic, and pull away. I look out the window, and see Ariana looking at us with raised eyebrows. I give her a sheepish half smile, then get out of the car. The first thing ari does is smack my arm.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TWO THINK YOU ARE DOING?" she asks loudly as carlos gets out too, and walks around.

"it just kind of happened!" I say, wrapping my arm around Carlos's arm.

"what are logan and Stephanie going to do when they find out what 'just happened?'" she asks.

"well, Stephanie can stick it where the sun don't shine for all I care, and logan… I don't know about him…" I sigh. "I feel bad… I totally just cheated on him with you.." I say, turning to carlos.

He sighs too. "I don't know what to do about him either. Im sorry, sage, I really shouldn't have done that…."

"well, lets just forget it happened for now, so I don't have to explain to my mom why im all confused." I say, rubbing my forehead.

"deal…" he says, pulling away from me.

I drop his arm, and take off my heels, walking back to my house barefoot. Carlos comes with, so he can get to know my family a bit better.

We walk in, and my family is already there. Ari must've let them in.

We talk for a while, and after about an hour, carlos looks at the clock. "oh boy.." he says, standing up. "its late. I have to go. James and I have to film figure it out tomorrow, and I don't want to look completely tired. Good night sage. Great job in Rags. Night ari, Kaylie, Jackson, Cassie, Ann." he says, waving as he walks out the door. I watch him go, and as soon as he leaves, I start to realize how tired I am.

I yawn, and look at kaylie, whos sharing my room. "well, kay, im going to bed. Im so tired. Either come with me now, or be super quiet when you come in." I say, walking past and poking her head. She laughs and pulls away a bit, but stands up and follows me. We both change into our pajamas, and then crawl into bed. Well, I get in my bed, and shes sleeping on a chair.

After a couple minutes, I hear kaylies voice whisper. "you still awake?"

"yeah." I whisper back.

"you have a boyfriend, right?"

"mhmm."

"but its not carlos?"

"nope."

"then why were you all over carlos tonight?" she asks.

"what?" I ask, taken off guard.

"carlos. You were all over him tonight, especially after we got back from the premiere. Arent you dating on of his best friends?"

"yeah, im dating one of his best friends, but I wasn't all over him…. Hes just my best friend." I say in defense.

I can hear kaylie sigh. "sage, don't lie. I saw how you act around him. You like him. He likes you."

"what do you mean? I acted completely normal…"

"bullshit. You like him. don't deny it." she says, rolling over, and curling up to go to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, we are all awake by 11. We decide to go do some sight seeing, and go to the Hollywood sign. As were driving, I get a call from logan. I look at the caller id, and panic for a couple seconds, but answer."hey sage!" he says cheerfully.

"hey logan." I reply, and look at ari. She shoots me a look, and then looks away.

"I just wanted to call and say hey. What are you doing today?" he asks.

"just kinda hanging out. Im at the Hollywood sign right now. Or at least on my way." I say, looking out the window.

"oh, cool." he says, and I can tell hes got a smile by his tone. "well, I gotta go. Talk to you later." he says, hanging up quickly.

"well that was weird. He asked what I was doing, then hung up on me." I say.

"that is pretty weird… whatever though, right?" ari mutters.

"yeah, I guess." I say, parking the car and then getting out.

The rest of my family gets out, and ari and I giggle at their tourist reaction to the sign.

"that's so BIG!" cassie says loudly. I laugh.

"I know it is! Did you ever think youd be able to see the Hollywood sign, or that your sister would be in a movie?" I ask.

"no… but its super cool!" she replies with a huge smile.

Ari and I take a few pictures with them, and then we take a picture of them by it. Just as im about to snap the photo, I feel hands cover my eyes.

"what the…?" I mutter, reaching back with one hand.

"hey." I hear a familiar voice say.

"logan?" I ask, my jaw dropping, and panicking a bit.

The hands drop from my eyes, and I turn around to see my boyfriend.

"hi sage!" he grins.

"hi…" I say, looking behind him and seeing a dark haired girl standing behind him kind of awkwardly. I give him a hug, and he pulls back slightly.

"sage, ari, this is my friend, Kacey. She wanted to come back to LA with me, so I decided to let her come. Kacey, this is my girlfriend sage, and her sister ari." he says, pointing to us each in turn. "im not sure who the random people behind them are…."

"uh, that's my family." I say, looking between them and logan.

As I tell him that, kaylie walks up. "youre my sisters boyfriend?" she asks, pointing at logan.

"yes?" he replies hesitantly. "youre sister is sage?"

"no, my sister is the chick sitting on that bench over there." kaylie says sarcastically. "yes sage is my sister. I just asked about her." yeah, kaylie has a bit of an attitude…

"well then yeah, im youre sisters boyfriend… who are you, exactly?" he says, awkwardly scratching his head.

"im kaylie. Sage and aris sister."

"well okay then…" he says, grabbing my hand. "why didn't you tell me your family was here?"

"honestly, I didn't know they were coming here until yesterday. You know, for the premiere." I mutter, seeing how he reacts.

He clears his throat. "well, im here now… isn't that a good thing? How was it?"

"it was awesome! Sage kissed a boy." cassie says, walking up, giggling.

"did she now…?" logan asks, giving me a funny look.

I shoot ariana a look. "it was a stage kiss, logan. You do it all the time with erin.."

"well yeah, but you know about it… I never knew about this one…"

I shrug. "not my problem. I don't know about every kiss you have with erin, but I don't freak out every time I see you two together on BTR…" I defend myself.

"uhm, logan, when are we going to eat? I havent had food since last night…." kacey asks randomly.

Logan looks back at her, then shrugs. "now I guess. Ill talk to you later, kay sage? Bye." he says, giving me a quick peck on the lips and waving as he gets back in his car.

I can see his windows open, so I yell out after him. "oh, and my family says thanks for taking the time to talk to them."

He looks out the window, yells "sorry," and then drives away.

I look at my family apologetically. "hes usually really nice… hes just being dumb lately…"

"at least hes cute…" kaylie mutters.

"he is…" I giggle. We finish taking the pictures by the sign, and then decide to go out for lunch.

As we drive up to the pizza place, I see something that I was not expecting. Logans sitting on a bench, with kacey sitting on his lap. Kacey is giggling, and logans smiling at her. Then, the thing that surprises me the most? Kacey wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him, and he just reacts by running his hand through her hair.


	10. Chapter 10

**hey errybody! now you can all figure out what i did with the cliff hanger in the last chapter.(: haha. anywaaaays, as always, enjoy. and i want to say thank you for reading... dont think ive done that yet with this story! thanks! :D please review, tell me what you think! :D**

**-xoxo, haley marie**

* * *

"oh my god…" I say, my mouth falling open.

At first, ari doesn't see what im staring at because its hidden from her point of view. "what are you 'oh my god'ing? Whats wrong?" she adds after a couple seconds of me not answering. I get out of the car, and my family does the same. The all go to where im standing, and see Kacey all over logan. "oh…" ari says, her eyes narrowing.

Kaylie sees them too, and raises her eyebrows. She starts to walk over to where they are. "oh HELL no!" she mutters as she walks past. I grab her wrist though. "really? Youre going to let that little-" she starts to say, but I interrupt her.

"number one, watch your mouth. Cassies right there. Number two, youre not going to handle this, I am." I say, letting go of her wrist and walking towards my cheating boyfriend.

"so. Was it really your birthday, or was that just an excuse for logan to come out to see you?" I ask, walking up. At first, they don't realize im talking to them, until they hear logans name, and logan pulls away.

"oh shit, uhm, Sage, its not what it looks like." he tries to say, pushing kacey off his lap, causing her to curse.

"logan, don't even try that with me. I just say that. Im not an idiot. Answer my question." I say, putting my hands on my hips.

He just looks at me with wide eyes. "I-it really is her birthday, but I didn't go there for that reason…. Her birthday is actually tomorrow, and her gift was to come spend it with me." he says nervously, glancing between me and Kacey. "I just wanted to go hang out with her, and well… I don't know…" he says, hanging his head and scratching the back of his neck.

"look, don't go blaming logan. I was all over him, not the other way." Kacey says, talking for the first time directly to me. I turn to look at her.

"oh, you'll both be getting the blame. You, for going for a guy with a girlfriend, and then having the guts to come back and meet me? I envy your confidence. But, I don't envy your skanky ways." I say, shrugging. "but logan… well, I definitely didn't expect this. But hey, I guess since I just found out your secret, you can hear mine. I kissed carlos. And honestly, I don't feel bad anymore. I don't regret it. So, I guess both secrets are out." I say, turning. "I hope youre happy together." I call over my shoulder.

"sage…" I hear logan say, probably standing up to follow me.

I spin around, and see logan taking a step towards me. "logan." I say evenly.

"im really sorry, I really like you, but kacey and I just have something… special." he says, trying to make up for his actions.

"im really not sorry. that's the thing. I was, but now that I see this… I regret nothing. Carlos was always better to me anyway. He dropped everything to help me. You didn't do that. I don't hate you. Like I said, I could never hate you. Youre too sweet. Well, right now, that's what I keep telling myself, but I really don't hate you. I wasn't being sarcastic or trying to be rude when I said I hope youre happy together. don't get me wrong, Im pissed, but I really don't have the right. I cheated on you too. And im sorry that you found out like this, but I really was going to tell you. Im just done with this relationship. I hope we can be friends, but im glad that's all we'll be." I say, turning again, and walking back to my family.

They all look at me, and even cassie can tell something happened. "are you okay?" kaylie says, talking first.

"yeah. Were done, and I hope him and Kacey are happy together. Our relationship wasn't always the best anyway. Ill be fine. Can we just go eat?" I ask, glancing over my shoulder, and see logan looking sadly at me. I turn away and sigh.

"Yeah, definitely." ari say, looping her arm through mine. "did you tell him about carlos?" she whispers.

"mhmm. I told him I hope him and her are happy together, and that I don't hate him, and never could. Im pissed, but I have no right, I mean, I cheated on him too. But hey. Whats done is done. Now maybe I can actually start a legit relationship with carlos. I have to talk to him.." I sigh.

"well, at least now you don't have to feel bad." she says, giving me a hug.

"true…"

I don't say much as we eat, but everyone else keeps talking. At one point, cassie looks up. "when can we see carlos again?" she asks, looking up at me with big eyes.

I look at ari. She shrugs, as if to say 'its your choice.' I sigh. "im not sure, kiddo. Soon I hope… I need to talk to him anyway. Maybe ill see if he can hang out this after noon. What do you say about that?"

"okay." cassie grins, going back to eating her pizza.

We finish eating, and as we walk out, kaylie walks next to me. "you were cheating on logan, weren't you?" she asks, her brown eyes staring at me.

"not really cheating… well, kind of. It wasn't intentional. It happened once, for about 2 minutes. I kissed carlos, and you were right. It was last night, right before we came in after the premiere. Ari caught us, and chewed us out for a couple seconds." I say shrugging for about the 7th time in 20 minutes.

"why did you cheat on him?"

"like I said, it wasn't intentional. Like, I wasn't thinking oh hey, im going to kiss carlos. He actually kissed me, and I just didn't stop him. He felt bad, but I don't think he will when he hears that logan was cheating on me too. It sounds like logans been with kacey for about 5 days. So, carlos is going to be pissed. He always looks out for me…" I say, smiling as I think of Carlos's deep brown eyes. "but really, I don't want to make logan feel bad. He really did like me…"

"oh, that explains why he cheated on you…" she says, looking at me pointedly.

"I never said it was romantically. Hes a great guy, but I don't think he was ever completely into our relationship."

"well, at least now you wont worry about him, right?"

"hopefully not.. Now I need to talk to carlos…" I say, glancing at my phone to see the time. Hes supposed to be filming figure it out until 1, and its about 12:45 now, so ill call him at about 1:30 I decide.

"hes got a girlfriend though… what kind of twisted love triangle are you in?" kaylie says, laughing a bit.

I giggle a bit at that. "he does, but theres a story behind that. I cant say much more, but it is pretty twisted…"

"huh… glad I don't have to deal with Hollywood dating.." she says, sticking out her tongue at me, and then walking back over by the rest of our family who are sitting around a picnic table.

I smile at her comment, thinking about how shes right. I go back by them, and suggest we go shopping. Theyre going to be amazed by the stores here, rather than the ones in Georgia. They agree, and we go. About halfway through all mine and aris favorite stores, we decide to stop and get ice cream. As we walk into the shop, ari squeals and jumps on the back of a blonde guy standing by the counter. I hear his familiar chuckle, and smile. Ari and kendall have been dating for about a week now, and theyre really happy together.

"hey beautiful." he chuckles, turning his head to kiss her cheek.

Cassie, being the 7 year old she is, walks over to kendall and pokes him. He looks down at her and smiles.

"who are you?" she asks. She must be getting her confidence from kaylie.

"Im kendall… who are you?" he asks, a hint of confusion in his eyes. Ari giggles.

"im cassie." cassie states, matter of factly.

"well its nice to meet you cassie." kendall says, reaching out and shaking her hand, causing her to laugh.

"shes my little half sister." ari says to kendall, "they came to visit. Remember I said that I was having my family fly out?"

He takes a couple seconds to think, then his eyes lose the confusion. "oh yeah! For the premiere. Speaking of which, how was it? Did the movie turn out amazing? I bet it did. Too bad logan didn't make it…" he says, and then waits for a reply.

I exchange a look with ari. "well, uhm, actually, about that. Logan is back… but he didn't come alone… he brought Kacey, and I saw them kissing. I broke up with him…" I say, biting my lip.

Kendall raises his eyebrows. "he was cheating on you? What a jerk…"

I laugh nervously. "again about that… I kind of cheated on him too… but only for like 5 minutes! Carlos kissed me, and I didn't stop him…"

"well that's a bit messed up…" kendall says after giving me a funny look.

"yeah, it is…" I sigh.

"anyway, kendall, this is my mom, Kaylie, Jackson, and Cassie, who you already met." ari says, after a couple seconds of awkward silence. She points the them each in turn as she says their names. "guys, this is kendall, my boyfriend. Hes really close friends with logan and carlos. Theyre in the same band. Theres another guy named james, but I actually havent seen him in a while…" she says looking at kendall.

"hes busy. He got a small role on some other tv show, so hes been filming some scenes for that." he shrugs.

"oh.. Well good for him!" I say.

We all get some ice cream, and then spend some time talking. Jackson is basically all over kendall, because hes excited to talk to another guy other than carlos.

"so you really put all of his furniture up on water bottles?" Jackson asks with big eyes, staring at kendall.

"yep. He was pretty surprised." kendall chuckles, finishing the story of how him and the guys were messing with glickman one time. "another time, carlos was really scared after watching paranormal activity 3. It was just his luck that the power went out. James, logan and I hid in a room, and jumped out at him yelling boo. He refused to talk to us for the rest of the day."

I think Jackson just made a new best friend. He loves pranks right now, so its good for him to talk to one of the best pranksters in California.

"that's so funny!" Jackson laughs.

"it was pretty funny." kendall smiles. Ari giggles next to him, loving how nice hes being to her little brother.

"hey kendall, you want to hang out today?" ari asks hopefully.

Kendall gives her a half smile. "wish I could, ar, but I have some tracks and stuff I need to work on… I can hang out tomorrow though!" he says, standing up. "but ill tell you what. If you want, you can stop by the studio later tonight and hear some of my ideas." he says, smiling as he kisses her.

"fine… but only because youre cute.." she says jokingly.

"you know it." he chuckles, winking at her. "it was really nice to meet you guys. Jackson, if you ever come back to California, come over and talk to me, kay bud?" he asks, looking down at Jackson. When Jackson nods, he smiles. "good. Nice talking to you guys. Nice seeing you sage. See you later ari!" he says, waving as he walks out.

"hes cute." kaylie remarks, making us all laugh.

"you've said that about every one of them so far…" I tell her.

"I know… but its true." she says, shrugging.

"true…" I laugh.

We finish our ice cream, and then head back out to do some more shopping.


	11. Chapter 11

**im so sorry ive been completely MIA lately... ive had so much school work, and ive just been really stressed lately.** **also, im sorry this chapter is shorter... but i have an idea for the next one. however, i dont know when ill be able to write it... im going to a hotel for the next three nights, so ill be busy... and i dont know what i have planned after that. ill try to write sooner though. thank you all for putting up with my crazy update schedule!**

**Much love, xoxo, Haley Marie.**

* * *

As we finish walking around the stores, I pull out my phone. Its 4:30, so I can call carlos now. I look at my family. "do you guys mind if I call carlos to see if he can come over for supper?" I ask.

"ASK HIM!" cassie yells, grabbing my hand.

Kaylie nods, Jackson grins, and my mom smiles. I don't even have to ask ariana, because I know she wont mind.

"awesome." I mutter, walking away and dialing his number.

After the 4th ring, I hear his voice answer.

"hello?"

"hey carlos!"

"oh hey there sage." I hear a smile in his voice.

"how was figure it out?"

I hear a slight chuckle. "how do you think? Got slimed twice."

"huh. So a good day?"

"you bet. So whats up?"

"well, I really need to talk to you, so what are the chances that you could come over for dinner tonight? Its kinda important.." I ask, hoping for a yes.

"uhm.." he says, thinking for a second. "I think that should work."

"okay, good. Plus, cassie adores you, and she wants to see you…" I laugh.

I hear him chuckle again. "sounds good. But I actually have to go to the studio with kendall again tonight… I need to be there around 8ish. Its gunna be a late night.." he groans.

"well, you don't have anything you have to do tomorrow, do you?"

"not really…. But still. I was all excited to sleep tonight, but then I remembered that I actually had to work tonight… cant believe were working on a third album."

I smile. They work so hard, and theyre doing really well! "hey. At least we know its going to be a great album. Plus, you guys need some new songs…. I cant wait to hear them." I say. "and my family is waiting for me… call me when you can come over. We'll probably be home in about a half an hour, so come over anytime after that I guess."

"okey dokey. Ill be there at like 5:30 or so?"

"it's a plan. See you tonight!" I say, hanging up.

I put my phone back in my pocket and walking back over towards my family.

"hes going to come over at like 5:30." I tell them.

"sounds good." my mom says. "can we get back to your house? I wanted to talk to you you and ari about something…"

Ari and I exchange a glance. "sure…?" we answer at the same time.

We go back to our car, and drive back to our house.

When we get there, my mom tells kaylie, Jackson, and cassie to go watch tv..

"so what is it that you need to talk to us about?" ariana asks, sounding slightly nervous. She probably thinks were in trouble. Honestly, im not to sure either.

"I was wondering if you girls could help me with Kaylie's birthday gift… shes been talking a lot lately about how she misses you guys. I was wondering if you could have her stay with you for a couple months?"

Ari and I both look at each other.

I shrug. Having kaylie stay with us might be kind of fun, but it would be a lot different…

"I guess that would be okay…." I say slowly.

"if its going to be to much-" my mom starts to say, but ari cuts her off.

"no, its fine, but we weren't expecting it, and its going to be a lot different." She explains.

Mom nods. "yes, it will. Are you going to be able to handle it?"

"definitely." I nod. "so when are you telling her?"

"I was thinking about telling her tonight. Is that okay with you two?"

"sure." ariana agrees.

"fine with me." I say, shrugging.

My mom smiles. "thank you girls so much! Shes going to be so happy!"

Ariana and I nod, and we go back into the living room. We watch Big Time Rush for a while, because apparently, its cassie's favorite show. About 20 minutes later, I hear a knock on the door. I get up, and let carlos in.

"hey there!" he says cheerfully, giving me a hug."hey!" I say back, smiling.

"you said you needed to talk to me about something kind of important?" he says, looking at me curiously.

I pause for a couple seconds. "ill talk to you about it after dinner, okay?"

He give me funny look. Hes probably very confused. "sounds good…"

"CARLOS!" cassie yells, running over to us.

"hey kiddo." he says, smiling at her and giving her a hug.

"we were just watching you on tv." she grins, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the living room. She points at the tv.

"looks like you were. Whats your favorite episode?" he asks her, sitting on the couch between cassie and I.

"I like the one where you are Frankenstein!"

"that one is pretty cool" he smiles. "hi Kaylie, Jackson, Ann, Ari." he waves.

"hi!" they all reply.

We spend some time talking and laughing, then make some dinner. We eat, and then talk some more. At about 7:45, I decide to talk to carlos alone.

"hey, can I talk to you now?" I ask, standing up.

He nods, and we go to my room. He plops down in one of the chairs, and I sit on my bed.

"so whats going on?" he asks, looking at me.

"you know how logans back?"

"yeah…?"

"well, he brought back Kacey, and I saw them… and they were kissing." I say. It feels weird just straight up saying that about a guy I was just dating.

Carlos's jaw drops, and he stares at me. "youre kidding, right?"

"nope." I mutter, shaking my head. "sadly im not. But on the bright side, I don't have to feel bad about kissing you.."

"I guess, but how could he do that to you?" he asks, getting slightly angry. "youre the best girlfriend hes ever had, and he didn't even care. Kacey isn't even that nice…."

I shrug. "I really don't even know what to do about it… but I really just needed to talk to you about it. We might actually be able to think about us as a couple." I say, getting up, walking over, and sitting on his lap.

He wraps his arms around me, and gives me hug. "I guess we could. I don't know about you, but I wouldn't be to apposed to it."

I giggle. "me neither. But that leads us to the next question…. What do we do about your she beast of a girlfriend?"

Carlos groans. "I don't want to call her that. I want to call you that. Well, not the she beast part, the girlfriend part. And I don't really know… I don't want to deal with her anymore, but publicity will beat my ass if they find out I break up with her."

"why cant they stay out of your business?"

"theyre publicity… they are what creates my image. I need to keep it at least decent, and they wont appreciate if I break it off with steph. But then again, maybe they can find her a new boyfriend… maybe her and max would be good…" he says, starting to create a scheme.

"no, we will not give max hell on heels."

"well then who can have her?"

"well… what about one of the one direction guys? Or maybe, she could go on some show, and get some publicity there. If you and I get together, well both get publicity with my movie out, and you being carlos pena." I say, shrugging.

"you know, that might not be too bad of an idea…" he says, thinking.

"I know.. I am a brilliant person."

While he laughs at my comment, I hear the door open downstairs.

"WHERE IS HE?" I hear a voice screech.

"no…" I mutter, standing up. Carlos groans and lets his head fall back against the chair.

"what is she doing here?" I ask..

"how in hell would I know?!" he exclaims.

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE? I ASKED A QUESTION." I hear Stephanie yell again.

I go down stairs, and see Stephanie standing in the door, having a glaring match with ariana.

"what is your problem?" I ask, walking up and crossing my arms. "there is a seven year old girl in the living room, and you walk in here yelling 'where the hell is he?'"

"its not my fault your skanky ass cant stay away from my boyfriend." she fires back, and before I can stop myself, I slap her.

* * *

**and question.. did you not like my last chapter? i got next to no reviews, and im worried!**


	12. Authors Note

**Hey erryone. So so so so so so so so so so so so sorry this is taking so long to post. Ive been really busy lately, and ive had a couple 2 ½ hour choir rehearsals, and now, theres been a death in my family. Im not ignoring the story, but it might take me a while to update. Sorry.):**


	13. Authors Note Two

**So, I apologize AGAIN for my lack of updates. If you read my last Authors Note, youd know I had some family things goin on.**

**Well, some more stuff happened, but at school. I had a hard couple days right after the funeral.**

**Then, after all that stuff kind of got better, I got really busy. Im currently writing the next chapter, but I just wanted to let you know im still writing the story.**


	14. Chapter 12

**your patience is greatly appreciated! im going to try to write a chapter a week, but im not sure thatll work. BUSY BUSY BUSY! sorry! but i love you all for reading! REVIEWS PLEASE!(:**

**-xoxo, haley marie.**

* * *

Even I cant believe what I just did. Ariana just stares at me, mouth hanging open, and Stephanie looks just as amazed as she brings her hand up to the cheek I just hit.

"I told you my little sister is in the next room, and you still decide to say hell and ass? No. get out of my house." I say, pointing at the door.

"you stupid BITCH." she says, starting to lunge at me. I start to go after her too, and then I feel two arms wrap around my waist and hold me back. Ari grabs Stephanie and holds her back.

"hey. You two. KNOCK IT OFF." ariana says, annoyed.

"what is going-" my mom starts to ask, walking in, but pausing when she sees the death glare im giving to Stephanie and the red mark on her face. "sage, what just happened?"

"she was swearing. I told her to stop yelling swear words, and she called me a skanky ass who cant stay away from her boyfriend." I say, shrugging. I hear carlos mutter under his breath, but even I cant make out what hes saying. He drops his arms from around my waist and I cross my arms across my chest. "I wasn't going to let her continue to yell. I was angry, and I slapped her."

"honestly, steph?" carlos asks, glaring at her. "get out of here. Were done." he says, shaking his head and walking up stairs.

"carlos…" I say, starting to follow him, but my mom stops me.

My mom looks at Stephanie and points at the door. "you need to leave. YOU." she says, looking at me. "I need to talk with you."

Stephanie glares at me again and then walks out.

"what are you THINKING?" my mom asks, looking at me.

"like I said! She called me a skanky ass who cant stay away from her boyfriend. Carlos didn't even like her!"

"that doesn't give you the right to slap her!" my mom says.

She rants at me for a couple more minutes, then tells me to go to my room. Yep, im how old and im still told to go to my room.

As I walk in, I see carlos sitting in the same chair he was earlier. As soon as he notices me standing in the door, he gives me a half smile.

"sorry." I say quietly. "even I didn't expect me to do that."

"yeah." he scoffs. "like I blame you. Sage, its not your fault."

"well, when publicity freaks at you, please, if you care for my conscience at all, tell them it was my fault that you and she beast broke up."

"its not though. It would have happened sooner or later, and it just so happened to be sooner." he says shrugging.

"well yeah, because I slapped her."

"stop blaming yourself. Its not your fault." he says, and he holds out his arms, waiting for me to come sit by him. I walk over and sit on his lap, hugging him.

"it is my fault, but thank you for trying to make me feel better." I sigh, and we just sit there like that for a couple minutes.

"so, now that im out of she beasts grip… Sage, would you like to be my girlfriend?" carlos suddenly whispers in my ear.

I grin, and nod. "you bet." I say, kissing his cheek. He hugs me tighter for a little bit, until I pull away so I can stand up.

"well, I need to go talk to ari for a little bit… can we hang out soon?" I say, holding out my hand and pulling him up.

"yeah, that would be nice." he smiles, kissing my cheek and following me down the stairs.

"see you later." I say as he leaves.

"see ya, beautiful." he grins.

I close the door and walk into the living room.

"hey ari… can I talk to you?" I ask. She nods, and we go up to her room.

As soon as the door closes, she hits me in the back of the head.

"hey!" I start to say, but the look she gives me makes me stop my protesting. "okay, I deserved it."

"YEAH YOU DID." she says, giving me a look. "WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING?"

"I don't know! I just snapped! Have YOU ever had to deal with a situation like this? I THINK NOT!" I shoot back.

"well I get that, but still! Keep your cool, girl! You could get in trouble and so could carlos!"

"you think I don't know that? Im worried carlos is going to get like, beaten. UGH." I groan, falling back on her bed. "ariana, what do you do in this situation?"

"you and I both know I would have zero idea. Why do you think youre the clever one?"

"UGH" I groan again.

"look, im going to hang out with the guys at the studio tonight, so ill talk to carlos." she says, trying to help. "and to get your mind off of this, why don't we see if we can tell kaylie shes staying here."

"yeah… good idea. Maybe we can go back to Georgia for a while so she can pack and stuff." I say smiling.

"good plan. I miss Lily, Hannah, and Brianna." ari says. Lily, Hannah and brianna where some of our really close friends in Georgia.

"same." I say sitting up. "lets go see if we can tell kaylie."

"kay." ari says, walking with me downstairs.

We walk into the kitchen where I knew our mom was. Shes busy making supper, which is stir fry. Shes in the middle of cutting zucchini.

"hey ma, could we tell kaylie about her moving here?" ariana asks.

Our mom looks up. "I was thinking about waiting for a little while, but I guess now if fine. Hold on. I want to be there when she finds out." she says, putting down the zucchini and washing her hands.

We walk into the living room and sit down next to kaylie. I give her a big smile and put my arm around her. She gives me a confused look. "What?" she asks when I keep smiling.

"guess what your birthday gift is." I say, smirking.

"what?"

"your birthday gift. Guess what it is." ariana says.

Kaylie looks between the two of us before looking at our mom, whos smiling too. "I have no idea, but should I be scared…?"

I look at ari and shrug. "nah."

"GUESS!" ariana whines.

"I don't know…. A boyfriend?" she jokes.

"EHH. Wrong." I grin.

"guess where you'll be living for the next couple months." ari says, smiling.

Kaylies eyes get really big when she hears that. "no way." she says, standing up and starting to jump around a bit. "youre joking. REALLY?" she asks excitedly.

"really!" mom says, smiling at her. "I know you've missed them, so I asked if you could stay with them for a couple months. But you have to behave and not act to crazy." she says sternly.

"I wont, I wont. THANK YOU THANKYOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" she starts freaking out. She runs over and gives mom a huge hug. "THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

Mom laughs. "youre welcome." she says, hugging her back. "I hoping youd be this excited."

"well yeah! I love California, and I miss my sisters, and THANK YOU!" she says again.

We spend a little while talking about plans and stuff. Since mom wanted to talk to kaylie about what was going to have to happen and how it would have work, ariana and I go into the kitchen and work on supper. The stir fry takes us a while to make, because neither of us is really good at cooking. However, after about an hour, we finally have a decent meal made.

As we eat, we talk and laugh. After were done, mom asks if she can talk to me again. I agree and follow her into the living room.

"I hope you know that you cant just go slapping people." she tells me, giving me a stern look.

"I know… it was a first, I swear. And hopefully the last. Im not a fan of it." I say.

"whyd you do it?"

"I told you. She was yelling, and I got angry. I guess I snapped. Shes been on my ass for so long, and I just got sick of it." I say shrugging.

"well its unacceptable. I hope you know that."

"I know, like I said, I snapped." I look down a bit. I feel bad. "its not a normal thing though. Ive never snapped like that before, and I hope I never do again. I actually feel terrible."

Mom lectures me some more before I go back to my room and just chill alone for a while. I need some time to think. I listen to some music. Im in a rascal flatts mood, so I play a ton of songs from their latest album, changed. I must have fallen asleep, because next thing I know im on the ground and arianas standing over me.

"what the hell?" I ask sitting up.

"I don't know, mom wanted me to wake you up and you weren't responding so I pulled you off your bed." she shrugs.

I narrow my eyes in irritation. "really?"

"mhmm!" she replies cheerfully.

"what would you have done if I was like, hurt? And you hurt me worse by pulling me off the bed?" I ask, standing up.

She thinks for a couple seconds. "I don't know. Panic?"

I sigh and stand up. "that's reassuring."

She laughs. "well I never said I was good in situations like that."

"true." I smile. "so what did mom want?"

"don't know. She probably wants to talk about going back to georgia because theyre leaving tomorrow night at like, 7."

"ahh. I see." I say, getting up and following her back to the living room to talk to our mom.


End file.
